It is current practice to employ an injector quill to inject pipeline petroleum with different chemicals: H.sub.2 S scavengers, pH controls, anti-foulants and emulsion breakers, as examples. There are other applications as well.
The current quill employed commercially incorporates a nozzle outlet, centered in the pipeline or other conduit. As a consequence, treatment is concentrated in the area around the centerline of the moving stream. The primary object of the present invention is to construct a quill which will account for uniform treatment, even saturation, of the entire cross section of the body of liquid which is to be treated.